


Intertwined

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts quietly and softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Divinely

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

It feels so nice to have her here. I've got her tucked near me, one of my arms draped across her stomach, and we're quiet, even though no one else is.

It's Hilde Schbeiker's birthday party. We're having a sleepover of sorts. I don't know Hilde well, but my current lover is her cousin. The original plan for this was merely to stay up all night reliving our best childhood memories, but with my love here, I can't help but move past them, since now is better than then. 

Lady Une is curled up smiling at the end of the bed, but she keeps complaining that we won't let her light up all the candles in the house. I should have guessed that Lady Une was a pyromaniac. Hilde is laying on the other side of the bed. She just can't keep still. But, it's her birthday. She's allowed to be excited... but, we're on a waterbed. Mariemaia Khushrenada is staying in Hilde's room, with Sally Po, at the moment. But, they'll both be in here before the night is through. However, they're playing some trivial board game with Duo Maxwell. I can only wonder... he's so anxious to be here, and yet he'll gladly take away the few small annoyances that might have otherwise ruined out evening. (Mariemaia, when she's sleepy, is very rude.) And, then, here we are... Lucrezia Noin trying for slumber in the arms of Relena Peacecraft.

But, I'm surprised. With so many of us in here, the room is positively scorching, but she scoots closer to me anyway. Though, we're not lacking for space on the huge bed.

I think it's been a nice night so far. We had our pizza, then cake, gave Hilde presents, played video games for a while, then watched a Mel Brooks marathon. Lucrezia has the most adorable laugh the world may ever hear. I'm sure of it now. But, we're all regretting a few littles things. Dorothy Catalonia... the dear girl was invited. She was even supposed to get a ride from Lucrezia, oh, pardon. I barely notice I call her that. She hates it. She encourages me to call her Noin. So, for her sake, I will. But, back on topic, Dorothy, at the last moment, got food poisoning. She's recovering at home now. She called earlier to wish Hilde a happy birthday and to tell her to expect her gift in the mail. But, Heero Yuy isn't here either. I think Hilde invited him because of Duo, but I can't be sure. I know that I was only a last-minute addition to the guest list, but I'm happy to be here. 

I should care more about what is going on around me. But, I don't. I'm in a place where I'm not known as anything but Vice Foreign Minister Dorlan, except to Noin. She's my saving grace here. 

A police car just drove past outside blaring it's sirens. Everyone is suddenly rowdy again. I feel like I'm going to be tossed off this waterbed. Who invented the damned things anyway? They're quite inconvenient. Oh, hell, they're more than inconvenient. They're a frickin' nuisance. Hmm... I can't even bring myself to curse like a sailor in my *mind*. She's tamed me. I've known her for a while, but in the past few weeks, things just suddenly came together and I'm glad.

I can hear Duo just outside the door cracking jokes with Sally and Mariemaia. The door will open in just a moment. I do believe that I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

But, for now, just to have her in my arms is enough. It will make up for possibly falling asleep tomorrow during the annual peace talk with the L3 colonies. 

I look around in the dimly-lit room at these people who helped me win a bit of my ideals and think of how much other people have helped as well. And then I think of myself and how happy I am at the moment with this beautiful woman in my arms. This war is over. Another may soon start, but, for now, I'm happy with this life.

I shower kisses on Noin's neck as I hear the door begin to creak open. She shifts softly and almost coos at me, just enjoying the feeling, I guess. But, I do notice something about this that makes all the difference. Despite the fact that she's a good amount older than me and I'm surrounded by people whom I don't really know well enough to call by their first names, I've got my own peace. And, I notice that she fits so divinely in my arms.

The light flickers on and Duo romps in. She groans and shifts, unconsciously moving even closer still, nuzzling back into me with a sigh and a sleepy grin. 

Ah, yes. So divinely.


	2. Night (And One Will Stay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Hey, Relena?"

I scoot closer to her, trying to guard her from the cool chill of the air that seeps in under the doorframe. "Yes, darling?"

She turns toward me, her naked flesh soothing and exciting as it brushes against me. "What would you say to going camping this weekend?"

I laugh as her cold hands run along my side, feeling myself shaking slightly, but never pulling away from her touch. "I'd say that you're crazy because it's so cold. But, if you promise to keep me warm, I'll see if I can rearrange some meetings."

She pulls me closer, and I push in closer still. It's amazing, this relationship we have. It's not founded on anything that I thought relationships *should* be based on. I thought it had to be complicated, but this is so simple... 

Oh, heavens... I'm tearing up just thinking about it. What makes being with her so wonderful? It's not the sex... we haven't quite gotten to that point yet... just abject cuddling, gentle teasing, and sleeping naked in the same bed. Hardly anything innocent about it, but certainly nothing to brag about.

But, I don't want it to be about that, either. I want this based on uncommon things, rather than the common ones. In truth, I think she was my first crush. I mentioned that to her once, and she brought up Heero. But, Heero was a passing fancy. He was cute enough, mysterious enough, everything enough that he wasn't enough at all. It became almost a game to me to see if I could find him. I was a child then. The truth of the war had not yet hit me, so I was busy playing games. If I had known how many people were dying for causes! And, then I began to die for causes too. But, then I found someone nursing me back to life with simple words, and it's her. My dear Lucrezia...

But, when she brings up Heero, I bring up my brother. And she tells me that it was all a ploy to get to me. But, I doubt it. When she knew him first, I was barely cognizant of relationships between anyone and if she'd loved me then, I would have felt her a pedophile. But, in times of war, and for long periods after war, age ceases to matter as feelings that have been deadened emerge anew. And, perhaps her feelings for Milliardo are like mine for Heero. Only, where I hindered Heero, she helped Milliardo. 

It's funny how I can think so well when she's near me. My mind is overwhelmed with all the things that I want to do to her, but I hold myself back. The time will come, but it's not here yet. And, she inspires me. She takes my thoughts and they run through her and back through me and the cycle continues until I perfectly understand what must be done. The world may yet be a better place because we hold each other close.

I can only hope that the rest of the world can join together with everyone finding someone like I have. I couldn't be happier. And, Noin, my dear... without her, my nights would always be the same. She keeps me stable while making me try new things,

And, somehow through all of this, she made me begin to love her. I'd thought it impossible, but this feels so right, it has to be love. I can't define it as funny little feelings in my stomach. I can't say that I get goosebumps. My blood does not race when she is near. But, when I think of her, the smallest things catch my attention and I find myself appreciating the beauty of the little things. When she drapes an arm across my shoulders, suddenly there's nothing I'd rather be doing than spending time with her, even if it is in silence. That must be something. It must be.

And perhaps I'm still a disillusioned youth, born into peace, raised in politics, maturing in war... but, I'm still learning. And, if knowledge feels like this, give me all I can to try to absorb.

My love, without you... where would I be? I'd have lost my temper without you there to catch my eye and the world might be in turmoil. It's awful tough having all the colonies and Earth look upon you as a role model and political figure. I'd have lost it if not for her. But, she helps me figure out what to do. I'm no president, just as I was no true queen of the world. I'm no adult... though I'm almost 18 now.

I'd almost forgotten. It's only a few days until my birthday. How quick I am to forget the things that used to be important. 

I look over at Lucrezia and see her fluttering eyelashes as she tries to drift off to sleep. I know the things that are important now. And, one of them will stay with me in the night.


	3. Sent Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

I watch her fold the tent with smooth hands, managing to get it small enough that it slides right in its canvas prison without her having to shove or have me help. Next, she takes a stab at the sleeping bags. Both of the bags are made of a slick satin, but they're lined with warm flannel since it will certainly be cold when we go camping.

Yup. Me, Relena Peacecraft, going camping in the dead of winter. Lucrezia makes me do the craziest things. But, perhaps it's good for me. There's always that wonderful chance that this wonderful feeling of... *something*... that I get when I'm with her will get the chance to last forever.

I've never mentioned this to anyone, but I'm desperate to settle down. I'm one of the leaders of the world, or so everyone likes to remind me, and I'm forced to jump from colony to colony with little side trips back to Earth on occassion... I want to have some place to call home.

Although, in the time that I've been forced to grow up, I've realized that home is not so much a place, but a feeling. That old adage that home is where the heart is? My heart, at least for now, is with her. So, with her, I feel like I'm home. 

That's why I quit chasing after Heero. I realized that I felt alienated when I was with him. That's not home, and home was what I was trying to find. 

I can't say my life has been a blur so far. I don't remember back to when I was a Peacecraft. I have to trust in my adopted father's words, and Milliardo's... but Noin told me as well. Somehow that makes it a bit easier to accept. I do remember watching a very old movie as a child that had a woman singing about how "a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way." Somehow, that's every word she speaks. She could tell me I was dying of the common cold, and I'd only smile and beg her to come closer.

I remember my life from about my seventh birthday on. I tried to be the perfect child. Daddy called me Princess. I got good marks in school. I tore my dress at least once a week on the playground because I'd play games with the boys. Once I learned that it's easy to kick a dodgeball wearing uniform Mary Janes, I became one of the people first picked for the game. As I grew up, people realized that my father, or who I thought he had been, was a rather important man. Suddenly, I was up on a pedastel as well, only, my pedastel was one that no one could reach and I wasn't sure that I wanted to get down from.

Heero changed that. Having spent long years at boarding schools, I'd become used to the same routine. I always woke up at 5:30 in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, dried my hair, and went about my day at school. I became a creature of habit. Then, I went on a trip with my father to outer space. My birthday was starting to come up, and nothing changed. Even though I was in an exciting place, nothing changed at all. I still didn't see my father. And even though I know now that he wasn't the man who helped in my conception, it doesn't matter. He was the man who raised me for the part of my life that mattered. Or, so I thought.

In truth, perhaps Heero did. The day I met him... well, he fell from the sky, and I took a chance and jumped from my pedestal. I was fascinated with him. Who wouldn't be? He truly is an amazing boy, or so I've come to find out. 

I turn my attention back to the camping gear that's begun to pile up at the hands of my able lover. "Need any help, Noin?"

She turns to me with a grin, one lock of hair falling and making her wriggle her nose. "No thanks, Relena. I'm actually done with all of the camping gear. You were sort of zoned for a moment there. You okay?"

"Hmm?" I realize what she said. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just... thinking. That's all. Nothing important."

She grins more, her cheeks defining a bit more in the smile. "Well, that's good. Now, go get packing. We're leaving in about an hour and you're still not ready."

And I have to grin as well. She's so beautiful and she's focused on me. How's that to make a girl feel special? 

But, I keep smiling and walk over to her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head, and retreating from her room to my own. We share a bed occassionally, thoughts more often, and, in a way, we share a past and possibly a future.

I breath in the air like it is love, and grab my backpack and begin choosing the items I'll need. I can't believe it, I'm going camping.


	4. With Slumber, Pleasure Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

We arrived here about two hours ago. I still can't believe that I've come. How much must one change to go from a five-star hotel to a sleeping bag on the ground in so short a time? Apparantly not much... only clothes. 

We brought a tent with us camping, but once we got here, and discussed the fact that it wasn't supposed to rain or snow, Noin and I made the decision to sleep under the stars. Of course, we're fools. It's December. Only the feeble-minded and the suicidal sleep outside in this weather. Heero, are you under this same sky? I giggle at the thought, and Noin looks over at me from her sleeping bag. 

I meet her eyes and smile. "I was just thinking that we're crazy. And, just to let you know, my butt is freezing."

She giggles as well, and I smile. That sound isn't exactly a rare one, but I find it a treasure just the same. Noin slides out of her sleeping bag and motions for me to slide out of mine. Of course, I have no clue why, but I relent nonetheless. My lover is a pretty smart woman, so I like to let her take the lead. I can trust her not to take me anywhere that I don't want to go.

Noin pulls me into her arms for a moment, nuzzling at my neck. I wrinkle my nose, her nose is cold, but I wrap my arms around her anyway. She murmurs sweet nothings, and I begin to melt. She warms me: body, heart, and soul.

Then she pulls away and I turn to go back to my sleeping back, but she grabs my shoulder. "No, silly. I was going to zip them together and make it a two-person sleeping bag. We'd certainly stay warmer."

I smile and blush in realization, and help her in the task. Then, together, we climb into the flannel-lined, makeshift bed and turn our heads to the stars, just watching and waiting. 

Her hand finds its way to mine, and we lay there in peace. The crickets are chirping, the water in the lake is lapping at the shores, and somewhere in the distance, an animal is calling to its mate. But, I have mine here. And, the air is seeping into the sleeping bag now.

She must have felt me shiver, for her hand squeezes mine a bit. I turn to her and kiss her cheek. She turns to me and kisses my lips. With her, I feel like I have a profound freedom that lets me forget about my cares, and just let my mind, hands, and lips meander about. And I decide that regardless of the cold, I'm going to enjoy tonight.

I gasp. Her hand leaves mine and she turns and kisses me full-on. Her hands fall to my hips, and I realize that this is the moment. This is where our little kisses and gentle caresses move beyond that. We're bundled in sweats inside the joint sleeping bags, so she has little trouble tracing a finger beneath the elastic waistline of mine. She stops for a moment.

I blush as I speak. "Why... Why did you stop?"

She kisses my nose. "To see if you were okay with it. I don't want to take you anywhere you don't want to go."

I smile and nod. "Go wherever you please."

She kisses me again, and her fingers resume stroking my sensitive skin. I know I'm moaning slightly under her caress, but I don't care. Let the crickets hear us. Her fingers ghost beneath the edge of my panties, and she presses her fingers lower searchingly.

I gasp as she comes in contact with my pleasure center. Oh, how good this feels. I have no basis of comparison, but I can't imagine anything being better than this... except for that. Her fingers are massaging me, occasionally sliding within me... I'm about to explode with this... sensation.

My stomach muscles are tensing, my head is thrust back... Her mouth is on my neck now, gently suckling at my skin... Her fingers are... My mind is... I can't...

I come with a dignified scream, or so she says afterward. I'm still waiting to catch my breath. But, she's here with me, and I'm nuzzled up against her. She refuses to let me return the favor, claiming that there's time enough for it later. I can only hope that's true.

My love is beside me. Her hand rests easily on my hip, her lips easily on my shoulder, her easily within my heart.


	5. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Lucrezia?" I mumble her name as I feel her slide out of the large sleeping bag we made by zipping two together.

She laughs. It's mellifluous, even when it's barely dawn. "Yeah, Relena? I was just going to start on the coffee."

It's things like that which make me entirely happy to be with her. Noin, my dear sweet wonderful Noin, hates coffee. Yet, she learned how to make it for me. For some reason, I can't make a good pot of coffee. She could make coffee with a cup of lemon juice and a copy of Whistler's Mother, I think. And, it would still taste like how coffee should taste.

Then again, perhaps it makes it better than she made it? 

I see her shiver in the cold morning air, the tips of her socks darkened by the dew on the grass. The fire that we meticulously made last night, if throwing pine needles and cones at one another and having them happen to fall in the blaze can be called that, is down to smoldering coals. Noin grabs for some pine needles, a small stick... several items that I don't normally see... and somehow manages to bring the fire up to a decent level in only a few moments.

I don't know how she does it. She just... does. Every little thing she does amazes me. I want to be a part of it forever. I realize that now. I want to be there for her in four months, when she has a cold, to make chicken soup. I want to be there in two years when some relative dies and she wants a shoulder to cry on. I want to be there in ten years when life is beginning to feel like it's too much. I want to be there forever when she's there.

Somehow it all happened... somehow, I fell in love. I use that word so easily with her. Love. Love...

If the phrasing of love comes so easily, outside and within, does that mean it's true? Because I can say "Lucrezia, I love you," does that mean that if she feels the same, we could have forever... always? And, if I stood up right now and walked over to her and kissed her, what would she say?

That last question intrigues me. So, I slide from the sleeping bag and stumble over rocks and damp grass over to her. She glances at me and smiles, and I kiss her lightly. She returns it, a stirring spoon in one hand, then pulls back and tucks a bit of hair behind my ear. "Mmm... Love you too, Relena." Good. She knows.

She knows that I love her. That must mean it's true. And, she loves me too. I can't say for certain that I know it's true, but it feels right. And, anything that feels this right simply must be! Or, why are we bothering to fool ourselves?

Someday, I'm going to sit back and review my life. I'll think of how my family went to ruins, how my adopted father told me of my real life and then died, how I fell in curiousty with a boy named Heero Yuy, how I was Queen of the World, and I won't regret much about it. But, all throughout it, I want to think of her.

I want to memorize the way she holds her lips when she smiles. I want to know exactly which pieces of hair fall on her face and how often she'll allow me to stroke them back just so I can giggle like a schoolgirl because I got to touch *her*. I want to be obsessed with her because I know her so well, not because I hardly know her at all.

I'm so lucky to have found love. I thought I never would. I thought that perhaps I wasn't capable of loving. And, then she taught me not to think so much.

My coffee is ready now. She's got herself a cup of tea. I've got myself a wonderful person who can make me enjoy doing things that I never thought I would do.

Perhaps if I can get her to stick around, I'll try a lot of new things. This is, in itself, a new thing. 

I look up to see her gazing at me shyly over the brim of her mug. I smile at her. "Thanks for the coffee. It's really good, as always."

She only nods and blows lightly at her tea, trying to cool it down.

I think I like new things.


End file.
